Vongola Therapy
by Disillusioned-Ninja
Summary: Tsuna has a complex personality disorder. Gokudera is confused about his sexuality. Yamamoto is suicidal. Ryohei has extreme complexes. Hibari is personality deficient.Chrome has health issues. And Lambo...Lambo is just a big brat. It's time for Therapy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja here~ Disillusioned Night and I have written this together and it is about Vongola and therapy, all which result in: Vongola Therapy. So yeah, that's it folks. This is just a bit like the catalyst which resulted in 'them' getting therapy.**

**Now sit back, read and...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a collaborated fic and co-authored between Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja and Disillusioned Night. We claim nothing but our idea which we have shared. We own nothing, if we did, we would be drawing the latest chapter instead of writing a fanfiction about it. **_

* * *

All was calm in the town Namimori. The street was crowded with bustling people who were shopping and having fun. Children were running about and playing catch and chase. Teenagers strolled around lazily, basking in the sunlight that was glowing from above, in hope of developing a tan. Mothers with pushchairs were glancing at the jewellery shops forlornly, craving for those diamonds on their neck. Grandma's smiled and talked to any passerby's. People bowed and greeted each other, commenting on the nice weather.

All was well in Namimori, except for one house. One house that seemed oblivious to all those infectious happiness surrounding their town. One house with a rambunctious atmosphere and full of a rowdy crowd. One house that was the_ Sawada_ household.

A loud noise, a huge blasting sound of what may have been a bomb and a mass destruction on the house could be heard from outside—this was a daily occurrence in the Sawada household.

"Lambo no!" Tsuna cried, grasping tufts of his hair in pure despair. He chased after the cow-suited child, promptly falling right on his face.

"Bwahaha! Lambo-san will fight Reborn today!" The cow-suited boy laughed, running around in circles, a bazooka held aloft. He stopped shortly and turned around to face Tsuna. "Nyaa~ you won't get me." He smacked his bottom and stuck out his tongue, pulling at his eyes.

"How dare you say that to the tenth? And you tripped him too!" Bellowed a silver-haired teenager, a dangerous amount of bombs held in his hands. He charged right after Lambo, who bolted at the mere sight of him. "Get back here and let me teach you a lesson!"

"Stupid-dera!" Lambo said, running as fast as his little legs could take him. He rushed towards the stairs, his tiny feet barely making an impact as he tried his best to outrun Gokudera who was quickly gaining in on him.

"I'll kill you, you stupid cow!" Gokudera stopped short and threateningly held his bombs in the air, a smug smile on his face.

"Gokudera-kun, please don't!" Tsuna pleaded, his face still firmly planted on the ground, he managed to choke out a coherent sentence.

Gokudera's green eyes wavered slightly, he shifted guiltily and mumbled. "I'm helping you tenth. As your right-hand man—"

"Hayato." Bianchi had come out of nowhere. She smiled brightly and lightly traced her fingers across Gokudera's cheek and hugged him.

Gokudera's eyes rolled around his head, he gurgled incoherently and turned first a shade of blue, then purple and then he seemed to have lost all colour at all, his hands let go of the bombs.

Tsuna eyes widened as he watched with dismay. The bombs were crashing down on Lambo. Tauntingly spiralling downhill in a zigzag and perfectly aiming for their target.

"No!" Tsuna moaned, barely audible as his eyes followed the bombs.

But alas, the damage had been done and nothing could have been done to erase it.

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_KCHAAMP!_

Tsuna winced at the explosive sounds, covering his ears delicately with his hands—he didn't want to imagine what had broken. Instinctively he closed his eyes, not able to watch the horrific scene that was now unfolding in his living room.

_Should he open his eyes?_ He should have been used to his guardians by now, but Tsuna was getting fed up with their attitude—why couldn't they get along!

Bianchi gave a hurt look. "Aw, poor baby brother. We must take him to bed." She held them and draped his arms around her shoulders and hoisted him up. His face was now tinged with green, and he was mumbling nonsense.

"Must….stay….calm." Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at a burbling Lambo who was now holding his bazooka tightly. The bomb had singed his suit and now his bare bottom was on display. His face was a snotty mess and his eyes were watering dramatically.

"You can't! —" Tsuna barely finished when the bazooka slipped out of Lambo's hand and landed right on him.

_POOF!_

An all too familiar purple smoke trailed across the hall. Tsuna watched, rapt as a ten-year older Lambo emerged from the smoking trail. Why oh why was his day getting worse? If Bianchi enters the room now and comes back, all help would break loose!

"My, my." TYL Lambo ruffled his hair and peered lazily at the people in front of him. "Seems my younger self has done it again." He didn't sound too bothered about it. "I guess you have helped from my cleaning duties, young Vongola."

Tsuna smiled thinly and gazed at the older man. "Yeah, but…"

"Ah, I was having a fight with either Gokudera or Reborn right?" Lambo shook his head and smiled. "I wish I could advice my younger self that these fights are pointless."

_At least one sensible person is here._ Tsuna thought brightly. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad. But Tsuna was dreaming, he could not mention a day where nothing bad happened and since when did things go according to plan in his life?

Answer:_ Never._

Not since Reborn had made a huge impact in his life, no.

_Knock, knock._

"Don't worry, I'll open it." Adult Lambo said, saluting him. Tsuna wasn't even aware of the knock until he had mentioned it.

Tsuna nodded—it was probably his mother, I-pin and Fuuta who had returned from shopping. I mean who else could it have been? Maybe it was Kyoko who had just dropped by? A boy can dream.

Lambo must have opened the door because then a loud boisterous voice bellowed: "Tsuna-san! Haru has arrived." A loud, not so conspicuous laugh followed. "Oh, and Kyoko and is here too."

Tsuna face-palmed in cue. Haru was the last person he wanted to see right, but he couldn't tell her to get back lest it hurt her feelings. And Tsuna was not one to break girls' hearts. Besides, she had Kyoko with her, he reasoned rationally.

Haru stepped inside with Kyoko in tow. The moment her eyes glimpsed Adult Lambo gazing at her, she flinched and jumped backwards. "Hahi! It is pervert man!"

Lambo's lazy eyes widened—only one of them. "Eh? I'm not a pervert."

But Haru was having none of it, "You are you—"

Before Haru could finish, Bianchi casually entered the room. Flicking her hair back and smoothing down her vest. From the corner of her eye, she spied Lambo.

_What was Romeo doing here?_

"ROMEO!" Bianchi roared; her eyes ablaze with unvanquished fire. She barrelled towards him, a dangerous looking sharp pizza in her hand—where did she get them from? "I WILL KILL YOU ROMEO!"

"Bianchi no! Please!" Tsuna should have known by now that his pleading would have been in vain. Since did people listen to him?

"Eh?" Lambo didn't need to told twice that his life was now in grave danger. Bianchi's dangerous pizza was glinting tantalizingly in front of him. Bianchi stampeded towards a hurdle of dining chairs and stood on top of the table.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She screeched, hurtling herself towards the ground, her pizza spinning in a furious perpetual motion. She hit the ground, and stood up shakily, grimacing and glaring at him.

Lambo had enough time to run out of the room before the witch could capture him.

Bianchi, not wasting anymore of her time rushed past a shaken Haru and Kyoko who had a baffled look on her face. She threw the pizza across the hall. It cut through the door like a razor blade, leaving the door to be split cleanly in half.

Lambo watched in pure dismay, and winced as the pizza narrowly missed cutting his handsome face. "I'm not Romeo" He burbled, much like his younger self. He tried containing the tears that were threatening to spill. He knew once he started it was hard to stop. "I'm not ROMEO!" He repeated, much louder as a static of electricity burst from his horn. The spasm of power was not growing wider with each struggled breath of Lambo. Right now it was wide enough to electrocute those with in 5 mile radius—including Tsuna.

"Must…stay…calm." He breathed, trying his best to compose himself.

"Tsuna-san, what game are you playing?" A clueless Kyoko enquired, looking around.

"Hahi! Bianchi is angry! That is so dangerous-desu!" Haru cried frantically.

Tsuna was the only silent one. Why did his days get even worse when Reborn was away? Why was Reborn away in the first place?

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Tsuna cried in frustration, earning him bewildered looks from his friends.

Bianchi stopped short, and stepped back, frustratingly glancing backwards. "We're going to get electrocuted." She said in a matter of factious tone, as though she was complimenting on the weather. Like it was normal that a future 15 year old boy was now standing in front of them; holding static energy that could possibly light the whole of Namimori and further.

_Sure it was normal if you're part of the mafia, and you live in a world were flames and bazookas were the norm._ Tsuna thought bitterly. He wished that he was normal. But then he wouldn't have met his friends and voyaged towards adventures that you read only in fiction books.

_Crackle._

_Crackle._

_CRAAAAAAACCCCKKKLLLLEEEE!_

Everybody stepped backwards as the lighting in Lambo's horn was now blowing a fuse in his head. It crackled dangerously and was inches away from them. One move from Lambo and it would be the end of them.

"Is this a game that you and my brother play?" Kyoko looked stricken. Tsuna kept forgetting that Kyoko and Haru were clueless about the whole 'mafia' thing. Yamamoto had unconsciously put that notion in their head.

Speaking of Yamamoto, where was he?

"Yes—it's a game." Tsuna lied smoothly, feeling guilt weighing heavy in his chest. _One that went out of hand._ Ryohei would never have forgiven him if he mentioned the mafia to his sister or even involved her in it—God forbid! He didn't want to imagine what was going to happen _if_ he did.

"It looks dangerous!" Haru commented.

_FLASH!_

A light burst through the hall, engulfing them all and enveloping them in its sweet embrace. Lambo had finally let go of the electricity, and it was now homing in on them threateningly. A surge of power was thrust in the air and it showered on the helpless children who watched in apprehension.

It was over, Tsuna thought blithely. Maybe he should have said goodbye to Kyoko before he parted to God-knows-where.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru's voice croaked. Tsuna couldn't locate her in the thick smoke that was covering the hall.

"What happened?" Kyoko sounded unsure and cute—Tsuna's mind was really in turmoil today if he fit those two together. _Cute and unsure?_ He couldn't remember when he had become sappy.

"I'm here." Tsuna offered, holding his hand up. He coughed and decided to sit up. He was happy that they hadn't died. He still had many things to accomplish before he parted for eternity. It just wasn't his time yet, and no way was he going to give it up willingly.

"Aha, it seems you guys have had really fun."

_Was that Yamamoto's voice or was he finally hallucinating._

"It seems. They do a lot of things when I'm away. That's no-good Tsuna for you." The voice of the oh-so-known Reborn drawled.

What where they doing here and when did they come?

He rubbed at his eyes and squinted at the two blotting figures in front of him who were now taking shape.

_It really was Yamamoto and Reborn!_

"Let me help you up Tsuna." Yamamoto outstretched his arm and smiled warmly at him, his brown eyes crinkling good-humouredly.

"Don't. No-good Tsuna should help himself." Reborn cut the link between their hands by somersaulting and kicking their hands.

"Ouch! Reborn!" Tsuna cried flinching, his hands now sore and red.

"Aha, you have a good aim kid." Yamamoto laughed, holding his own red and bruised hand. "Thank god it wasn't the hand that I use to play baseball."

Reborn smirked and pointed at Lambo who was curled on the sofa in a foetal position, immediatly changing the subect. "He seems to always be the catalyst of disaster."

Haru smiled fondly—Tsuna noticed that her hair looked like that it had been mowed on the grass and every strand was out of place—at the lying Lambo. "He's just tired."

Kyoko nodded vehemently, they did not know that he was in actual fact THE Lambo who had just burned down the house with his electricity. "I agree, by the way do you know where I-Pin is or Tsuna's mum? I haven't seen them."

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer but Yamamoto unconsciously interjected him.

"I saw them at Namimori town just this afternoon before I arrived." He laughed, his arms draped around his head.

"Haru wants to see her! Tsuna-san's mum will acknowledge me as his future wife!" Haru bounced excitedly, clapping her hands.

Tsuna gave her a dubious look and shook his head. Haru would never change. He hoped that Kyoko hadn't taken it the wrong way or else she would never be interested in him. And that was not a pretty thought—his whole life would be meaningless if Kyoko wasn't there in the scene.

"—so where is he?"

Tsuna hadn't realised that Yamamoto was talking to him.

"Eh?"

Yamamoto laughed, "I asked if you knew where Gokudera was—it seems a bit quite here."

Gokudera? Oh, he was still asleep wasn't he? "He's asleep because…um…Bianchi." He hoped that it would have counted as a liable excuse.

Yamamoto cocked his head to the side and grinned. "So he fainted again? Aha! That's funny."

"I'm awake you baseball idiot!" Gokudera was at the edge of the stairs, his hands tightly clenching his stomach. He still looked a bit green and Tsuna could see dark shadows ringing his eyes. "Tenth! I'm sorry to bother you!"

Tsuna waved his arms quickly. "No, no….it's okay Gokudera-kun."

Haru pouted at the sight of Gokudera and sniffed loudly, folding her arms together. Nobody looked at her.

"But I slept in your bed without permission!" Gokudera persisted, wincing as his stomach began to grumble loudly.

Yamamoto laughed, "You seem to be hungry, he-he."

"No, I am not!" Gokudera insisted, stepping down.

"I can make you—" Tsuna stopped abruptly as Gokudera slipped from the bottom of the stairs hitting solid ground. That wasn't the object of his fear right now. Gokudera's bombs were now rolling tantalizingly forward.

Tsuna's eyes nearly jumped out of their eye-socket as the bomb lit itself, now the bomb had seconds before it blasted off.

_Blasting them off to oblivion!_

Tsuna did what he was good at at these situations.

Panic.

He grabbed tufts of his hair and at the top of his lungs screeched. "HIIIIEEEEE! NO PLEASE!"

Reborn watched from the sideline and smirked; he stroked his sideburn and watched with amusement glinting his beady eye.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

It was finally over, the bomb had ignited and blasted off…now Tsuna had no hope of being alive. Why was his life soo hectic and chaotic? Why couldn't he be normal? Could he be normal? If he was honest with himself, the trouble started when Reborn knocked on his door and made himself comfortable in his own house. If it wasn't for that significant day, Tsuna would have been a loser, but still without the cost of having grey hair. And as he thought more and more, the latter sounded much more tempting.

It was at that moment that Nana chose to conveniently enter the house. She unloaded her shopping back, I-pin and Fuuta in tow.

"Tsu-kun~ Oh my, what happened here? You children must have had lots of fun!" The ever oblivious Nana Sawada cried cheerfully, ignoring the burning sofa, the broken dining table, the curtains that were now ablaze and most of all, the 'children' that were slumped in awkward positions with charred hair.

Tsuna face-palmed and promptly hit his head on the floor, not even caring about the pain that was surging through his body.

"Why?" He whined to no-one in particular. "I'm at the back of my tether!"

Reborn's eyes crinkled with mischief. "I have just the remedy for you…"

Something had broken in Tsuna then—he was sure that part of him he could never retrieve. He laughed loudly, unable to stop as tears just cascaded from his eyes. "Remedy? Reborn, I'd be a fool to listen to you. In fact I am a fool for putting up with your antics for this long."

Silence followed.

Everybody stared at Tsuna with disbelief.

He shrugged defensively and thumped at his chest, "I am the one who is always at the receiving end of your fights, so don't look at me like that!" He had finally lost it, his patience was running thin.

There was another silence, a deafening one. After that all hell broke loose.

"Tenth!"

"Hahi Tsuna-san!"

"What's happening?"

"Is Tsuna angry?"

"Tsu-kun, you shouldn't talk like that to your tutor."

"Bwahaha Reborn got shouted at!"

"Lambo, no!"

"Tsuna-nii is very angry."

Every voice sounded like dogs yapping to Tsuna who was now clenching his fists. Was requesting silence so hard? "AAGH! Shut up!"

Everybody spun around, their mouth now agape with shock.

Tsuna continued, ignoring them. "You know what we need? I would never have admitted it, but you all need therapy. Every single one of you, including Hibari, hell Hibari is worse than you all and I hope you don't mention that to him. If that therapy doesn't help, then I rest my case because I am _so_ fed up!" He heaved a huge sigh and resigned himself against the wall, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"That's was my preposition, but yes we do need therapy." Reborn smiled at his brave student and hopped out of his seat. "I will order a top class shrink and she will help you. _All of you_."

There was a slight murmur before silence followed.

"Any objections?" The way Reborn said it, he gave you no choice.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Fine, that's great. Now gather the guardians Tsuna, tomorrow will be an important day." Reborn smirked, pulling his hat back and petting his pet leon.

_"Who knows, it might change you all."_


	2. Chapter 1: Hibari

Here you go~ This is Hibari and his single, violent therapy session...actually, he behaved pretty well. Until Lenire mentioned sakura.

* * *

Sitting alone in a wide and comfortably furnished room, a young woman with coppery brown, wavy hair sat at her desk, scanning her some papers. The wooded name plate on her desk simply called her Lenire in silvery letters. Looking in the corner of her eyes, Lenire peered at the ticking grandfather clock, which had cost over three hundred dollars. Being a private therapist for the Mafia had its privileges and after Lenire got over the numerous words of threats and profanity, she thought her job could easily be the best in the world.

Giving another glance at the file in front of her, Lenire sighed to herself. It was Sunday morning and all she wanted to do was sleep in her warm bed. But instead, Reborn had contacted her and instructed her to do therapy for a group of Vongola teens. She was somewhat excited because she knew about the Vongola very well. But before handing over any files, Reborn had warned her that the information was top secret. After she read it, Lenire would be bound to keep the words as a secret. Unfazed by the secrecy, Lenire easily accepted the terms and took the thick files.

The file in her hands was thick and filled with numerous reports of violence. To Lenire, it seemed that Hibari was excessively violent for all the wrong reasons. Turning the pages, her eyes flew over the neatly written words. Today, this boy would visit her alone. Apparently, he was a loner of sorts that demanded respect. In her mind, Lenire began formulating a quick plan to try to break Hibari's hard demeanor.

Jolting up suddenly as her door swung open, Lenire was surprised to see a young man walk in. The files had said that Hibari was sixteen but he seemed much more mature and calm. Closing the file and quickly glancing at the title page, Lenire allowed a quick smile to grace her features as she realized something. Every time Reborn asked her to talk to someone on weekends, it would consume hours for Lenire to help the patient. But if it was a moody and violent teenager, Lenire thought she could handle the situation with no problem. After all, she had dealt with numerous Mafia teenagers who tried too hard to be "Mafia-like". Never would she imagine how wrong she was.

**-:-**

It had already been three hours, three long silent hours that would be forever etched into Lenire's mind. So far, Hibari had only formally introduced himself and instantly, he settled into one of the soft couches to sleep in. The sunlight shone warmly through the large window and basked Hibari. Despite the peaceful and heavy silence, Lenire didn't say anything, noting Hibari's violent reactions from the files. Lenire kept her mouth shut as she trained her eyes on the boy. Every action she took was quiet and deliberately slow. Several times, Lenire wanted to wake Hibari up, to actually start doing the job that Reborn had assigned her. But the nagging in the back of her head was not to be ignored, as Lenire remembered.

Propping her head up with her arm, Lenire kept her emerald green eyes on Hibari. His face had softened considerably since the sun melted into a warm orange glow. The grandfather clock had already rung twice, its soothing chime echoing in the large room. Hibari didn't make a sound to it, and Lenire assumed that even he found the sound enchanting. After a considerable amount of mental debating, Lenire got up, not bothering to keep quiet. Purposely, Lenire clicked her heels against the wooden boards as she strolled next to Hibari, bringing a note book and a comfortable seat to sit in. By the time she settled into her seat, Hibari's eyes were already open and had sharpened into an irritated glare.

"Herbivore," he growled, his voice threatening.

Smiling warmly, Lenire recognized the hard face Hibari had put on. "Hmm?" she replied, glancing kindly at Hibari. She didn't even flinch under the glare, as she had already gotten used to them. Hibari made a move to rise but Lenire, with her shiny metallic pen, prodded him.

"No, no. You have to stay here until I'm done with today's session." Another glare was thrown at her direction as she continued on. "It was Reborn's idea for you to come. I heard that he offered a fight with you if you came, correct?"

"Hn," Hibari replied, eyeing the shimmering pen. It was a single piece of metal that he could have easily broken but for some reason, it tingled slightly when it jabbed his side. Slowly, he laid back down, convincing himself that if he stayed for the "session", he would be let out easier and get a chance to fight Reborn.

The conversation continued like this for about another hour, with Lenire asking questions and Hibari answering with a mere grunt or an occasional glare. Lenire kept her smile warm and inviting as she wrote in her note book with her flowing hand writing. She jotted words down about him being over protective about himself and being too insensitive. Inwardly, Lenire had chuckled at the simplicity of Hibari's personality. All Hibari was an iceberg, Lenire decide. He only showed a part of himself, a cold and hard side. Beneath the surface, Lenire knew that Hibari enjoyed the company of small and cute animals. And all the way deep inside, Hibari cared greatly for something. All Lenire didn't know was what he cared for greatly.

Quietly turning the page, Lenire placed her pen on the paper, preparing to start writing again. In a soothing and warm voice, she picked up the conversation again. "Hibari, the next part of this session may be uncomfortable. So it's okay if you rather not talk about it yet, okay?" Hibari gave her a suspicious look, wondering what could make him so uncomfortable.

"Are you comfortable around sakura, Hibari?" Lenire kept her warm eyes on Hibari, ready to see any reactions. At once, she watched Hibari tense up and his finger twitched as he reached into his sleeves. Lenire barely had anytime to duck before a tonfa was whipped out and swung right at her, hitting the plush seat she sat on.

Hastily, Lenire jotted down Hibari's reaction before ducking once more to dodge an incoming blur of silver. Clenching her mouth closed, Lenire tucked the small notebook into her pocket and kept moving swiftly, always edging out of Hibari's reach as he swung his menacing weapon. The room was already scattered with shattered furniture when Lenire dove behind her strong wooden desk, reaching her hand in the drawer to pull something out.

Spinning around, Lenire's drawn gun met Hibari's gaze. Staring ruthlessly with his metallic purple eyes, Hibari stared at the weapon. Lenire's hand was steady and was pressed firmly on his shoulders.

In a warm yet threatening voice, Lenire whispered. "You know Hibari. I work with the _Mafia_. So I am bound to know how to use a weapon." When Hibari made a movement to attack her again, Lenire whipped her leg out, knocking him back slightly, leaving her time to dash to the door. Wincing slightly as she heard her beautiful, not to mention expensive, desk crack, Lenire glanced over her shoulder. Eyes widening as Hibari's tonfa made their way into her line of sight, Lenire automatically pulled the trigger to her gun.

A deafening shot rang throughout the room, followed by a hollow clang. The bullet had ricocheted off of Hibari's weapon and shot right back at Lenire. With her luck, the bullet missed Lenire's head, only piercing into the grandfather clock behind her. Now gulping, Lenire watched the perfect frown, his eyes filled with rage. Giving one last hit, Hibari swung down, expecting to make contact with Lenire's body. But instead, it met the wood and glass of the grandfather clock, destroying it completely.

Watching in horror as her tall clock fall down with a groan, Lenire glanced nervously at Hibari. His arm was twitching as if he wanted to strike again but when he saw Lenire on the ground, shaking, he snarled.

"Herbivore," he said with a hint of contempt. Turning around and not bothering to look back at Lenire, Hibari walked out of her wrecked office.

Lenire was used to violence but definitely not used to the one she had just witnessed. Her once neat room was now torn apart, all the furniture was broken and glass from the grandfather clock littered the floor. For a fleeting moment, Lenire thought the shattered pieces looked nice in the last of the sunlight, glimmering with orange and red.

Shuddering, Lenire slid down the wall, drawing deep breaths in. This single teen had caused her so much trouble. What if the rest of them were like that? Frowning, Lenire shook her head. There was no way she wanted to have to treat anyone other people like this. Not unless she had a death wish. Chucking her gun across the room, Lenire sighed when she heard it hit the wall, bouncing to the floor.

"I hope you're not thinking of quitting, Lenire," a smooth voice whispered. Perking up, Lenire scanned the room, trying to find the source of the voice. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Reborn, sitting on the edge of an open window.

"Ah! Reborn! I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid that he was a handful," Lenire said, trying to laugh as she gestured to the destroyed room. "And I'm afraid that I won't continue the therapy with him or his friends," she continued, her voice lowering.

Tilting his fedora down in amusement, Reborn smirked. "But Lenire, you wouldn't leave any other poor person in that state would you?" Lenire shifted uncomfortably as she thought about it. It was true; she didn't want to leave Hibari on the street, dangerous and deadly. Continuing, Reborn let his voice flow smoothly. "Don't worry; Hibari is the only one who is dangerous. The rest of my group are kind and wouldn't dare lay a finger to harm you." Already, he could see the gears in Lenire's mind turning.

Trying to see if there were more pros then cons, Lenire discovered it would be better if she continued therapy. Helping the Vongola was good for her reputation. Not only did more people look at Lenire knowing she was a trusted and well trained therapist, but the Vongola sent her many gifts to keep her loyalty. The only problem Lenire could see was Hibari. He was sensitive and reckless, a risk to Lenire's...safety.

"Reborn, I'll continue but…" Lenire trailed off, her eyes flickering to the damage of her office.

Reborn understood immediately and nodded. "Of course. The Vongola will repair the damage over night. And we will find another grandfather clock for you." Lenire's eyes sparkled at the thought of getting a grandfather clock back. She adored the large clocks and their steady ticking. However, she frowned again when she thought back to Hibari.

"As for Hibari, I will talk to him. He listens to me so don't worry," Reborn said, interrupting her thoughts. Lenire arched her eyebrows at the statement.

"He listens to you? His personality makes it very clear that he takes no orders," Lenire muttered. Reborn grinned slyly again and just waved.

"Ciao Lenire! Be sure to be here tomorrow morning, nine o'clock sharp! Tomorrow you'll be meeting someone else!" With that, Reborn tipped back, falling off the window ledge and disappearing. Lenire made no movement to try to help him because she knew that he would be fine. Lenire had seen Reborn disappear dramatically several times and his ways of leaving didn't bother her. The only thing on her mind was the prospect of having Hibari as a patient again and again. Lenire bit her lip nervously and hope that she would survive the meeting with the other Vongola members.

**Hibari's next session, a week later:**

For the next visit, Lenire decided to pit Hibari against cute kittens. Four of them to be exact.

Walking through the door, Hibari walked into a neat warm room lit with sunlight. His eyes looked around in surprise as he realized everything was new and fixed. The steady ticking of the grandfather clock caught his attention as a small kitten made its way across the floor, towards him.

Looking up innocently, the gray kitten with black and white stripes looked up and mewed, its eyes wide and curious. Without hesitation, Hibari bent down to pick up the bundle of warmth, petting it gently. A purr sounded, filling the room.

"So you like kittens too?" a warm voice laughed suddenly. Eyes narrowing, Hibari spotted Lenire sitting on a new couch, holding more kittens. There were three kittens and they squirmed on Lenire's lap, making her giggle. One of them was black with its paw, chest and ears white. Another was a light ginger cat with caramel strips and dainty white paws. The third had fiery orange fur with smears of dark brown all over. All three had deep emerald eyes that matched Lenire's.

Slightly taken aback by the mewling kittens, Hibari stared at Lenire. Today, he was told again by Reborn to attend another session. He listened to Reborn, even skipping a day of school. Walking over to Lenire as she waved at him, Hibari muttered. "That baby owns me."

The warmth that radiated from the kittens and Lenire were infectious. Soon, Hibari let his sharp glare drop and his eyes became less intense. They were still hard but they glimmered slightly and Hibari didn't make a single threat or even call Lenire "herbivore".

When the session was about to end, Lenire turned her attention away from the kittens and to Hibari. Rather timidly, she asked, "Hibari, can I ask you something? It might not be something you want to talk about so don't answer if you don't want to, okay?" Hibari only nodded, already sensing the question she would ask.

"What's with you and sakura?" This time, instead of a warm and soothing voice, Lenire had a playful and curious tone. She twitched slightly as Hibari turned around, expecting a glare or a threat. But instead, Hibari merely glanced at her, irritation creeping into his eyes.

"Mukuro," he muttered as if the name tasted bitter. Lenire arched her eyebrows but put on a warm grin. According to Hibari's files, Mukuro was a bitter rival and the two clashed every living moment. And taking advantage of Hibari's weakened state inducted by sakura, Mukuro had "defeated" Hibari. So in all, the dislike towards the sweet smelling flowers were caused by a single _traumatizing_ event. In other words, a lost that was a great blow towards Hibari's pride.

Hiding her frown, Lenire mentally rolled her eyes. _"Great. So know all I have to do is persuade Hibari that his lost was not a lost..."_And that task, Lenire knew, would be almost impossible. In a short hour of rereading Hibari's files, Lenire finally understood that Hibari was prideful person who never let a loss go unless it was paid for...in a fight. Feeling doomed, Lenire sighed. There was no way that she was going to have Hibari and Mukuro try to kill each other to solve Hibari's personality problem. But at least know, Hibari didn't whip out his tonfa at the mention of sakura...


	3. Chapter 2: Mukuro

Disillusionednight here.

Sorry this came out so late...it's been a month? Or two. My parents thought it'd be good motivation to take my computer away from me, seeing that I got a B on one of my finals...=w=^ And then they had to password protect all the computers so I couldn't get on to type anything. Bleh.

* * *

Faint steam rose from the coffee, filling Lenire's nose and fogging her glasses. She was sitting at her desk, preparing for her newest patient, another member of the Vongola. Quietly, Lenire hoped that the next person wouldn't be as…violent as Hibari. Shifting through the last of her papers, Lenire glanced toward her new door as knock sounded.

"Come in," Lenire said, her warm voiced easily sounding on the other side of the door. Lenire took a last glance at her papers before putting them away, slipping them into their respective places in the drawer. But Lenire froze momentarily as she saw a snake slithering out, towards her hand.

Pushing her chair back and against the wall with sudden force, Lenire's emerald green eyes stared at the dark green snake smoothly make its way out of the drawer. Raising her eyes to ask for help from her visitor, Lenire froze once more as she met Mukuro's mismatched ones. Suspiciously, Lenire glanced back and forth between the hissing reptile and new patient. Flinching as the snake shot towards her, Lenire withheld a shriek.

But before the snake could reach Lenire, it burst into powdery fragments that became suspended in the air. It had a faint hue of indigo and warily, Lenire sighed. She opened her mouth to say something to Mukuro but quickly shut it as she saw Mukuro smirk.

"Did you do that?" Lenire asked, frowning. All she got in return was a chuckle as Mukuro moved to sit down in a plush chair that on the opposite side of Lenire's desk. _ "I have a jokester here,"_ Lenire mentally thought as she quickly took out a black notebook and pen.

In the clearest tone she could manage, Lenire began to ask questions and much to her pleasant surprise, Mukuro answered all of them. Her voice was warm and smooth but laced in with it was one of caution. Lenire wasn't sure if Mukuro was going to hurt her as Hibari did. The gleam in his eyes made Lenire shiver slightly and she couldn't help but to wonder what Mukuro was thinking about. The files had clearly stated that Mukuro was dangerous and tricky, a combination that Lenire disliked greatly. It always seemed that those kinds of people tried hard to build a reputation but always gave up too easily. But as soon as the others dropped their defenses, people like Mukuro would be plotting for revenge.

Breaking the sudden silence, Mukuro knocked his hand on Lenire's desk, catching her attention. Looking up from her paper, she gave him a questioning look. "Yes?" she asked carefully, hiding her suspicion.

Chuckling, Mukuro straightened up, resting his head on his hand, which now rested on the armrest. "Just curious, but what exact purpose am I here for?"

Lenire blinked at him, tilting her head in confusion for a moment. "Did Reborn not tell you?" She purposely answered Mukuro's question, trying to draw him into the conversation. It had hit her earlier that even though Mukuro answered the question, it was the only thing he did. So Lenire decided she would try to catch Mukuro's attention.

And Lenire did catch Mukuro's attention, quickly in the matter of fact. Acting uninterested, Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What does the baby have to do with this?"

Behind the desk, where Mukuro couldn't see, Lenire's foot twitched slightly. Mukuro had finally shown interest and Lenire wanted to keep it as long as possible. "What good is it for you to know?" she questioned, trying to keep the teasing smile off her face.

Leaning forward, Mukuro grinned. The woman in front of him was answering all his questions with more questions. _"A witty one? She'll be fun to play with." _Mukuro secretly relished the chance to banter with someone. The people that surrounded him, both the Vongola tenth and his own followers were too…dim witted to provide any sort of intellectual argument. "It never hurts to know, does it?" Mukuro whispered, his voice sending chills down Lenire's back.

Blinking her eyes, Lenire could've sworn she saw a flicker of movement in her peripheral vision. Abut another chuckle from Mukuro cut her train of thought off and Lenire turned her attention back to Mukuro. Clearing her throat, Lenire explained to Mukuro carefully.

"It never hurts to know, correct," Lenire said, nodding her head slowly. "If you really want to know…" Then she trailed off, her emerald eyes quickly glancing at Mukuro to see his fingers twitching slightly. "You're here for being manipulative, self-centered, exceedingly eccentric, and possessive." As she listed the reasons, Lenire ticked them off with her fingers, her gaze set on thin air.

In front of her, Mukuro's eyes flickered with irritation before being hidden. He couldn't deny anything he was being accused of and kept his mouth shut. Lenire gave him a warm grin that glazed over a satisfied one.

Aware that Mukuro's irritation was stirred, Lenire still pressed on so she could finish with Mukuro paying attention. " Personally, I believe we should work on your manipulative qualities. But then again, that is what makes you a good Mafioso, right?"

As soon as the last word came out of her mouth, Lenire felt the air around her heat up unnaturally. Sighing, Lenire stopped talking to ask Mukuro if he was doing anything regarding to the sudden change in her office when she caught a glimpse of something dark green and scaly.

Expecting another small snake, Lenire turned her head to find a snake. But this one was different from the one that slithered out of her drawer. It was not short and slender like a string of rope, but thick and long like a tree limb. This time, Lenire let out feeble yelp of fright as it quickly made its way towards her. A pink forked tongue continued to flicker out of its mouth and as it almost reached Lenire, she shot backwards, still in her seat.

Flames began to rise from the wooden boards as Mukuro regarded Lenire bitterly. "I, in no case, am a Mafioso." But Lenire was too busy scrambling out of her seat, away from the orange and yellow flames that licked her chair. Every few moments, Lenire threw a panicked and accusing glare at Mukuro, trying to make him stop his illusions.

"What's wrong?" Mukuro asked in false concern as he watched Lenire reel back from the flames. He didn't bother to hide the amused look in his eyes, even letting out a chuckle.

Glaring at Mukuro, Lenire made a sudden leap over her desk, landing clumsily. Where she landed had no flames and now, Lenire was standing next to Mukuro with a sour look as she tried to compose herself. Shrugging, Mukuro flicked his wrist once and the flames extinguished, leaving floorboards in perfect condition. Meanwhile, the snake slithered into a shadow and disappeared.

"Have enough fun yet?" Lenire managed to speak in a warm voice but her words were sarcastic.

Giving a satisfied smirk, Mukuro nodded and motioned for Lenire to sit down. With false sincerity, he apologized, making Lenire mentally frown. After a moment of staring at Mukuro, Lenire finally asks, "Are you a sadist too?"

Tense silence fills the air as Mukuro's grin twitched downwards. Mukuro opened his mouth to reject the idea but paused as he realized he _could_ be a sadist. In seeing this, Lenire picked up her pen and notebook once more to record Mukuro's reaction.

Setting down the writing utensil, Lenire turned her attention back to Mukuro. There were no signs of worry on Lenire's face but she was really irritated. Mukuro wasn't violent so she wasn't afraid of pain but the illusions Mukuro already casted insulted her. Was she really that easy to scare, even when she had deal with men thrice his weight?

Silently debating in her head, Lenire chose to pick a file off her desk to read. Flipping the pages quickly, Lenire sent an apologetic smile to Mukuro as she turned back to the file.

"_In the past, Mukuro has had six therapists. However, they only became a 'toy' for him. Whatever is done with him next is recommended to keep him in his own mind where he cannot hurt anyone."_

The tidbit of information made Lenire sigh lightly, causing Mukuro to raise his eyebrow in a questioning manner. With a wave of her hand, Lenire dismissed it and she thought of something. Propping her head on her desk, Lenire trained her eyes on Mukuro, a grin spreading on her lips. In response, Mukuro leaned forward in his seat, expecting something.

In a low and mysterious manner, Lenire began to speak. "Mukuro. I know how you enjoy manipulating people on a large scale while hurting them, and then tossing them to the side. But isn't it difficult to do that in your mind? Wouldn't it be easier to have a physical way to do it?"

Sounding very bored, Mukuro muttered, "That's what illusions are for." Ignoring him, Lenire continued on, leaning forward, towards Mukuro.

"Do you know what voodoo dolls are?" she asked, her grin becoming tinged with fake darkness. Staring at her, Mukuro blinked a few times, pausing to decide how to answer the question. Finally, Mukuro opened his mouth, carefully replying 'yes', unsure what Lenire was leading to.

Pulling open a drawer, Lenire kept her eyes on Mukuro's curious look and fished out a small rag doll that had sharp silvery eyes and a recognizable red arm band. Tossing it carefully to Mukuro who caught it easily, Lenire inched back into her seat, removing her arms from the hard wooden desk. "This voodoo doll is genuine, as a _friend_ made it for me. It can't actually manipulate a person completely but can cause some major discomfort."

Instantly, a childish grin spread on Mukuro's face. "So your meaning is, I can hurt this person without even possessing him?" Smiling warmly, Lenire nodded. "But what would be the fun of having only one"

"Not a problem," Lenire said, her kind smile not matching the topic they discussed. "I can always go and make more. As long as you have something from the person, you can manipulate their body no matter how far they are or how much protection they have." Mentally, Lenire was cheering. According to Reborn, it didn't matter what method she used to "make Mukuro less insane". And besides, the voodoo dolls didn't do as much damage as Mukuro would like. It would really be in his head.

Slipping out of her thoughts, Lenire nervously waited for Mukuro's response. Folding her hands on her lap, Lenire wove her fingers together as she watched Mukuro's slender finger pick up Hibari Doll's left hand, twisting it violently. After hearing a satisfying snap, Mukuro grinned darkly.

"Can I get more?" he asked eagerly, stuffing the doll into his pocket. Lenire nodded quickly, taking another notebook out to write what Mukuro thought was a reminder for more voodoo dolls. In reality, however, Lenire was writing down her observations of Mukuro quickly. She was satisfied Mukuro would leave others alone, but for how long, she didn't know.

Getting up, Mukuro didn't bother to wait for Lenire to say anything. His grin was uncharacteristically bright as hit the floor with his trident, disappearing in the mist. Shooting up, Lenire winced as she slammed the desk with her hands. "Hey!" she yelled. "Come back in two days! Okay?" For moments, she stood there, glancing around her room waiting for Mukuro or his illusions to pop out at her. Much to her relief, nothing happened, except for a dark and excited chuckle that sent chills down Lenire's spine.


End file.
